Rendezvouz
by nakaharakarin25
Summary: Pertemuan adalah salah satu takdir dari Tuhan.Dan bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook,pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung berada di ambang antara 'bahagia pada akhirnya' ataukah 'lebih baik mati sebelum bertemu'


Rendezvouz

Chapter 1 : Meet Up!

by: Vinna

Disclaimer :Fiction

Pairing :Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook

Words :900+

Rate :T

Genre :Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

Warning : may change, may not.

Summary : _"Berbohong itu tidak baik kau tahu?Tapi tenang aku akan memberitahu kedua orangtuamu"ucap namja yang lebih tua,menyeringai berbahaya._

 _"Ja-jangan sembarangan!Kau bukan siapa-siapa!,"gertak namja yang lebih muda."We will see Jungkook-ah,"balasnya dengan senyum miring_

 **Hello!**

I'm newbie here . .I'm really nervous now(?) Haha,I hope you enjoy my first new story!Nice to meet you all ^0^

*since I never write boylove will be my first boy love story :* kekeke

* * *

 **Story:**

"Sampai jumpa besok Jungkook,aku pulang dulu,"pamit Jimin sambil melajukan motornya.

"Ya,hati-hati di jalan Jim,"balas Jungkook sambil melambaikan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemennya.

* * *

"Kookie-ya!,"teriak suara itu dan langsung saja si pemilik suara itu memeluknya dari belakang sesaat setelah dirinya masuk kedalam lift.

Jungkook tau betul itu siapa si empunya suara Taehyung, seniornya di kampus dan di Sekolah menengah dulu.

"Mwo?,"tanya Jungkook tipis, nyaris seperti langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aishh... selalu pura-pura tidak mengenalku jika bukan di kampus,"ucap Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook dan tak mengindahkan pertanyaannya.

"Hyungㅡ"Jungkook menghela nafas panjang."Masalahnya kau sedikit tidak tau tempat seperti lift hyung,dan kau tau dua perempuan yang tadi di depan kita menengok ke arah kita lalu keluar sambil cekikikan. Bisa jadi bukan,mereka menganggap kita berdua gay,"balas Kookie sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan kedua belah tangan Taehyung,tapi namja yang lebih tua itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ani,Kookie-ya,"Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya."Bukannya itu hal yang benar?Biarkanlah para perempuan fujoshi itu sibuk mengomentari kita,"lanjut Taehyung tak peduli.

Kookie menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan lalu membiarkan hyungnya itu menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya pasrah.

"Hei, kau sudah menyukaiku belum?,"tanya Taehyung sambil menatapnya."Apa katamu?Bahkan ini belum genap tiga hari dari 100 hari perjanjian kita,"jawab Jungkook sambil menatap sebal seniornya.

"Taehyung tertawa sambil menengadahkan lalu mengambil surat dari kantung jaketnya.

"Ini,untukmu,"ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan surat itu pada Jungkook."Baca nanti ya,"ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut seraya keluar dari pintu lift.

"Bye-bye Kookie-ya,"pamitnya setelah memberikan kiss bye yang membuat Jungkook sedikit ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya.

Ia lalu keluar di 3 lantai diatas apartemen terekam jelas di otaknya saat pertama kali bertemu lagi dengan Kim Taehyung-si berandal kampus.

* * *

Ia ingat sepulang dari pengarahan semacam ospek dari seniornya, termasuk Si Jimin-teman sebangkunya langsung mengajaknya untuk pergi minum di klub,berkedok perkenalan teman seangkatan.

Awalnya,pria bermarga Jeon itu mau-mau saja dengan ajakan temannya setelah segelas soju tersedia di segera menegaknya one-shot seperti meminum cola favoritnya.

"Haha, easy banyak!,"ucap Jimin tergelak melihat sahabatnya itu dan menepuk-nepuk dia sendiri telah menghabiskan beberapa gelas per sepuluh menit sejak pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki disini.

Jungkook anak baik,hanya ia tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasia 'sedikit' kenakalannya pada orang guru sekolah menengahnya pun menganak-emaskan Jungkook sebagai siswa berprestasi tanpa ada track-record pribadi saat malam hanya miliknya,pikirnya sampai sekarang.

Jungkook bukan manusia yang gila minum dan tidak ada minat untuk sex,jadi sesaat setelah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh langsung berdiri lalu dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan ia berjalan keluar dari klub. Meninggalkan Jimin seperti biasa, karena pemuda itu pasti akan menyewa kamar untuk-youknowwhat.

Ia bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya sambil berjalan melewati beberapa orang sampai kepalanya pening,sedikit oleng saat melewati pintu dan tanpa aba-aba.

Kedua tangan itu terulur untuk menahannya tetap berdiri. "Gwaenchana?,"tanya suara serak itu. Namun Jungkook sudah kehilangan setengah dari sudah terbang entah menurut saja saat lengan kurus itu membawanya dalam gendongannya.

* * *

Jungkook terbangun dan merasa kepalanya terasa berat. Saat ia melihat ke sekeliling terasa sangat beberapa saat Jungkook baru menyadari jika ini bukan kamarnya."Dimana aku?," batinnya.

"Kau dikamarku,Jeon,"ucap sebuah suara.

Jungkook menengok ke sumber disitulah dia,Seniornya Kim Taehyungmata Taehyung menatap awas menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Suㅡsunbae,"panggil Jungkook lirih."Keㅡkenapa aku bisa ada disini?,"mata kelinci itu menatap takut sunbaenya.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya tau batas toleransimu pada soju?,"tanya namja yang lebih tua.

Jungkook mengangguk takut."Benar semalam aku sepertinya sudah minum melewati batas,"ucap namja yang lebih muda takut-takut.

"Bukankah seharusnya anak baik-baik sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada di club semalam?,"selidik namja yang lebih tua.

Kookie menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

"A-ani orangtuakusudah tau jika aku tidak bisa pulang kemarin,"jawab Jungkook sedikit terbata.

Taehyung malah terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengatakan akan pergi ke club bukan?,"tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk lalu mengangguk kecil, menyetujui apa yang diucapkan namja yang lebih tua yang benar tepat sasaran.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu adik kelasnya lalu menatapnya intens.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik kau tahu? Tapi tenang aku akan memberitahu kedua orangtuamu,"ucap namja yang lebih tua, menyeringai berbahaya.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!,"gertak namja yang lebih muda.

Mendapat keberanian darimana ia berkata seperti itu,padahal sejak tadi ia ciut dengan tatapan tajam milik Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mendekatinya dan berbisik dengan yakin

"We will see Jungkook-ah,"ucap namja yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum miring.

Ia meninggalkan Jungkook di ruang tengah dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya memikirkan kejadian barusan sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi keluar dari apartemen ini secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sebaiknya,aku harus Kim-berandal-Taehyung,"pikir Jungkook matang-matang

* * *

*To be continued*

17/02/02 22.22P.M

#VinnaCorner:Woah pendek ya/? Semoga bisa lebih panjang di chapter for read my story^^.I will wait your reviews,favs,and guyss!See ya and Nice to meet you ^^


End file.
